Bad Romance
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: LOVE BLUFFER sequel. Thundercracker and Skywarp were acting as Megatron and Starscream respectively. And they revealed every inch of their secrets.


**Bad Romance  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**Hey! Anyone who like LOVE BLUFFER before? You want to read this story? Okay, it's coming! **

**Skywarp and Thundercracker were acting like Starscream and Megatron respectively and revealed every inch of their secret.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!!**

Skywarp looked over something. That was Thundercracker whom Skywarp looking for, what did he want to plan for after this?

"Tell me what do you planned for, Thundercracker. Maybe Starscream noticed us," said Skywarp.  
"What do you mean? He just want to look after us. What do you afraid of?" asked Thundercracker.  
"Starscream and Megatron. They'll know what are we planned to them before,"  
"So, what?"

Meanwhile, Megatron and Starscream were in one room, they're getting themselves in their romance.  
"Why don't you told me that you want to reppoint as my second in command earlier, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"I don't know what do you mean, Megatron," said Starscream, then he kissed him. "But I know what do you want for after this,"  
"Such what?"  
"Like..."

And then, both of them heard of something falling down from the outside of that room. They rushed to the scene to see what was going on the scene. They're see.....

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! What are you doing?" scolded the seeker. Both of them walked slowly toward the seeker. Skywarp hugged Thundercracker from behind.

"Skywarp! Come here!" Skywarp walked forward to the seeker to know what did he want to tell about to him.  
"What's my fault?" asked Skywarp.  
"What the noisy thing right here?"  
"Actually..... Thundercracker fell down of something,"  
"Hey! He didn't mean of me but.... We're just caught a bad romance," said Thundercracker.  
"Did you say, bad romance?" asked Megatron.  
"Yeah, I mean anything that we can get for.... just for fun, it's so easy to get for and release it away..."

That word make Megatron looked over Starscream, with full of hate against him......  
"STARSCREAM!!!!" Megatron pushed him down to the ground and targetted his fusion cannon to the seeker. Skywarp and Thundercracker tried to wake him up but Megatron restricted them for that.

"Listen here, Starscream. I know what you and those clones have done to me..." said Megatron, smirked. "As I already know what did you planned for to me,"

"Okay, Megatron. I can tell what was going like this but I can't tell you who planned this," said Starscream.

Megatron took him up and he was ready to hit him. "You think I'm such a fool? I know much of you and you PRETEND IT?"

Starscream had been throw down to the ground. he woke up as he want to attack Megatron but Skywarp and Thundercracker stopped them from keep fighting.

"I know why am I need to keep myself apart from you, Megatron...." said Starscream. "We have a bad romance,"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

And then, the scene paused suddenly. Starscream and Megatron stopped moving. Only Skywarp and Thundercracker were still in their motion.  
"What happen to them? Why are we still moving?" asked Skywarp.  
Then, Thundercracker make him shocked of him by hugged him from behind.  
"You want to know what am I planned for?" asked Thundercracker.  
"I don't know," said Skywarp.  
"I want make both of them paused from their romance while we're here..... repeated of all of their bad romance! It's so easy!"  
"But I don't want this thing happen to me. It's so scary!"

Actually, Thundercracker planned for stopping Megatron and Starscream's romance as he want to repeat their romance for him and Skywarp. I mean, those seeker's clones also want to feel their romance as theirs.

"But how did you..." asked Skywarp.  
"With Cybertronian time-clock," said Thundercracker. He shown the Cybertronian time-clock. It looked as the stopwatch.  
"But it's so dangerous,"  
"Don't worry about that. They'll getting normal in a few scene,"  
"So, what are we want to do?"  
"Just follow me. I'll show you how are they get their romance,"

Skywarp followed Thundercracker's word at last. They walked away from the scene.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

They arrive at one side of the base, looking each other.  
"Why are we here?" asked Skywarp.  
"I'll tell you the history of Megatron and Starscream," said Thundercracker.  
"But Starscream had told me,"  
"Ah! Ignore him! He lied you!"  
"He told a lie to me?"  
"Yeah, actually, Megatron as the leader of the Decepticons appointed Starscream as his second in command officially as he need one bot's help for get his work done,"  
"I'm already know that,"  
"But not all the Decepticon like that appointment. They thought Starscream can betray against him,"  
"And it already happen,"  
"Now, you know,"

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as its free I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

_I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your plate-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

"But I know why did Starscream betrayed against Megatron but I don't know how to tell it," said Skywarp.  
"Give me a reason. It's so easy.," said Thundercracker.  
"Maybe....." Skywarp walked closer to Thundercracker and touched every inch of his 'back-wing' then he hugged him from behind.  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
"I wanna tell you that I'm really love you..."

"Nonsense!" Thundercracker pushed Skywarp away from him.  
"But I'm so afraid of this scene..." said Skywarp.  
"Actually, Starscream know that Megatron really want him for his own importance."  
"Such as?"  
"He want his power that he belong to not fall to Starscream's"  
"But I want more of you, Thundercracker.... but I don't know whether you like it or not...."

"Of course I like it, Skywarp..." Thundercracker hugged him tightly and touched every inch of him. That make Skywarp excited for that."  
"Did Starscream feel like this with Megatron?" asked Skywarp.  
"Yeah, they're loving each other, right?" asked Thundercracker.  
"And I feel something....."

Skywarp thought of one scene when Starscream and Megatron hugged each other and one lovely kiss given to their lover at the scene. Both of them sworn of their love every time they're broke their kiss.

"As you did like that couple did too...." said Skywarp, he stared intently to Thundercracker.  
"Maybe you want this, right?" The arrogant seeker hugged him closely and gave one kiss at his cheek and bite it, that make the coward seeker screamed loudly in pain.  
"I can't take this!! Stop ,Thundercracker! Stop!" screamed Skywarp. Thundercracker followed his order.  
"I'm really love you," The arrogant seeker told of his feeling.  
"I'm really love you too," The coward seeker replied his word.

_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance_

And then, Skywarp walked away from Thundercracker, walked around him before.....

BANG! One shoot from Skywarp make Thundercracker fell down on the ground, thus he woke up to attack Skywarp.

"Hey! I told you that you cannot be trusted," scolded Thundrcracker.  
"I'm so scared of you..." said Skywarp.  
"Yeah, maybe I'm too fierce with you but not this time,"

Skywarp ran toward Thundercracker, pushed him down to the ground. The coward seeker looked carefully to him and he felt of Thundercracker touched his hand and kissed it. Then, he had been pushed by the arrogant seeker, down to the ground.

"What are you want for this time?" asked Skywarp.  
"As you betrayed me, I want to punish you, with full of pain," said Thundercracker.

Skywarp thought of Starscream when he got raped by Megatron for betrayed him. He felt of some pain and fear that he got due to his action.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh--oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"Megatron doesn't like a betrayal among his own member of the Decepticon, even Starscream. He doesn't like the strange thing that he never believe," said Thundercracker.  
"Did you say, he hate betrayal?" asked Skywarp.  
"Yeah,"  
"And why did Starscream betrayed Megatron?"  
"He is such a hungry of power to take over Megatron's position as the leader of the Decepticons,"  
"But have you finished for your move yet?"  
"Oh, yeah,"

Thundercracker gave him one kiss before he woke up, following with Skywarp.

"I want your bad romance, Skywarp," said Thundercracker.  
"I'm dead," said Skywarp.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

He thought of Megatron want everything from Starscream. Everything started from his trust, power and...... his intention to destroy the world including get the AllSpark.

"Megatron want AllSpark belong to him and Starscream also does," said Skywarp.

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
Cause youre a seeker  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)_

_I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)_

"I know what else do you think, Skywarp. But you need to understand that Megatron and Starscream are really loving each other..... but they're fighting sometimes," said Thundercracker.  
"And we're more perfect over them, right?" asked Skywarp.  
"Not that...." Skywarp rememebered of something.

**_Megatron and Starscream were fighting on the side of the base. Skywarp and Thundercracker whom walked to the scene hidden somewhere. They're looking too serious when they're fighting but...._**

**_When the seeker's clones walked forward toward them, the tyrant and the seeker kissed each other and the seeker looked to surrender to the leader but actually, he pretended himself to surrender to Megatron.  
"Did you see that?" asked Thundercracker.  
"What are they doing?" asked Skywarp.  
"First, they're fighting. Then, they're get back into normal," said Thundercracker._**

_You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a freak bot baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad, bad romance_

"Megatron wants his power only belong to him while Starscream wants his position to be a leader of the Decepticons," said Skywarp.  
"Okay?" asked Thundercracker.  
"I wanna be like that but.... what about you? I know you hate it,"  
"Of course I want it. We'll getting their romance..."

That scene make Skywarp gasped as Thundercracker hugged him suddenly and a few harsh kiss are given tio the coward seeker. Skywarp screamed as he scared of the arrogant seeker.  
"Can't take this! I can't take this!!" screamed Skywarp.  
"Just say it more, Skywarp. You'll be mine," said Thundercracker, then he kissing him again,

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

"Now, I know why does Starscream wants Megatron's bad romance," said Skywarp.  
"Megatron is too greedy of Starscream's love. He don't know that Starscream can betray against him," said Thundercracker.  
"That's why Megatron called Starscream as 'traitor',"

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

Thundercracker pushed Skywarp away from him. Skywarp sighed in little pain looked very mad as he had been pushed by his 'lover'.  
"I'm really hate you, Thundercracker. You're looked like Megatron in my drive," sighed Skywarp.  
"Say it more, Skywarp. I'm not afraid, and I'm really more loving you," said Thundercracker. He walked closer to Skywarp and touched him. Skywarp screamed, hugging him tightly.

Thundercracker raped Skywarp, as Megatron did to Starscream.

_Walk, walk transform baby  
Work it Move that bot crazy_

_Walk, walk transform baby  
Work it Move that bot crazy_

_Walk, walk transform baby  
Work it Move that bot crazy_

_Walk, walk transform baby  
Work it I'm a freak bot, baby_

"No! No! No! I don't want you, Thundercracker!" screamed Skywarp.  
"That's what Starscream said when Megatron want to rape him," said Thundercracker.  
"Let me go, Thundercracker! I hate you!"  
"Say it more. I'll give you a best performance to you,"

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
I want your love I dont wanna be friends_

_Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ton revenge  
J'veux ton amour  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I dont wanna be friends (Caught in a bad romance)  
I dont wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_

"I said, NO!!!" Skywarp ran away from him and got his blaster toward Thundercracker but the arrogant seeker avoided himself from him and he replied his attack to Skywarp.

Both of them fought each other, then they transformed into the jet mode and flied outside from the base and transformed into the robot mode to get a fight.

And they're fighting as Megatron and Starscream does.

_I want your love and I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance (Caught in a bad romance)_

While Skywarp and Thundercracker were fighting outside, Megatron and Starscream returned into the normal. I mean, they're not frozen after the Cybertronian time-clock stopped them from keep moving. They're looked in dizziness.

"What was happen, Starscream?" asked Megatron.  
"We're fighting, right?" asked Starscream.  
"And.. where are Thundercracker and Skywarp?"  
"Maybe they're somewhere. We need to find them,"  
"You find them first, I'll meet you later,"

Starscream transformed into the jet mode and flied outside to find those clones. Until he found both of them, they're keep fighting.

"Skywarp! Thundercracker! Stop fighting! Damn clones!!"

Both of the clones stop fighting.

Megatron arrived at the scene, taped the seeker from behind.  
"We need to talk after this," said Megatron. Both of them kissed each other.

"Do you mean that Megatron and Starscream got a bad romance, but actually, they got a sweet romance?" asked Skywarp.  
"They're so sucks!" said Thundercracker.  
"What the bad romance do you talking about?" scolded Starscream.  
"Skywarp... Thundercracker.... You'll be punished!" scolded Megatron.  
"For what?" asked both of the clones.

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance_

"For condemn both of our relationship," said Megatron.  
"Let's get out from here, Starscream. They're so damn useless," said him again.  
"I'll follow you later, Megatron," replied Starscream.

Megatron returned into the base while Starscream stared toward the clones.

"Don't be pretending to be both of us again. Remember?" scolded Starscream.  
"We're understand," said both of them.  
"And.... what have you done to both of us until we're frozen?"  
"With Cybertronian time-clock," Thundercracker shown that thing to the seeker. Starscream damaged it to grasp that object with full of his force.

Skywarp and Thundercracker shocked. "Why did you ruin it?"

"No play-time for both of you this time," said Starscream. "Meet Megatron right now!!"

Skywarp and Thundercracker rushed into the base to meet Megatron. A few moments after they're rushed into the base, Starscream looks like to do something against Megatron. It appears he really want him to be destroyed.

_"I'll ruin you next time, Megatron... You gave me a bad romance,"_

What did Skywarp and Thundercracker thought really true!!!

The End

Moral Value: It's not good for betray against your leader.

**Starts now, only VeekaIzhanez's fan allowed to read my story. (as you think I'm really too weird in your mind). I'm a conservative person whom don't want to get any Beta Reader and trying to improve my writing myself and asking for my friend for this. **

**Reviews for VeekaIzhanez's fan and friend only! Understand? Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
